Secret Obsession
by writaholic19
Summary: Post HBP Harry stays at the burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding and a lot more than expected happens. Harry Ginny fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all you wonderful readers! This is a story ****about what should happen to Harry and Ginny after the ****events of HBP. There will also be some RHr action as ****well. **

**Disclaimer: I own everything, including a full set of ****Harry Potter books. But I don't own the rights to ****said books, nor do I own the author, J.K. Rowling. ****Because owning people is illegal. **

Every night, Harry couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl who's heart he broke. How could he have been so stupid to let her go? _Oh, right, because I love her,_ he remembered.

It was midnight when he heard a crack in his room. Looking around, he saw Ron Weasley!

"I've come to take you to our house for the wedding, mate," Ron said cheerfully. "But why weren't you asleep?"

"Um….I was just…." Harry muttered.

"You were thinking about Ginny, weren't you, Harry?"

"Yeah...she's really hot, isn't she?" But as he saw the astonished look on his best friend's face, he quickly tried to fix the situation. "I mean...she isn't hot..." But that didn't help!

"Are you trying to tell me that my sister's... _ugly_?"

"No!" Harry yelled. "She's... she's..." And much to his horror, he let out four words that would forever damage the friendship he shared with Ron.

"She's...uh..._she's bringing sexy back!_" Ron gasped. "I mean...she's my bitch!" Ron gaped at him. "I mean...I'm in love with...Hermione?" Ron suddenly began to cry.

"I...don't...know...what...bringing sexy back...means!" He sobbed. Harry quickly ran up to Ron and put his arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay, Ron. It's a very... difficult phrase to understand." Ron nodded, his face still buried in his hands.

"I'll just get your things. I hope you're packed," Ron sniffled.

"It's all in the closet," Harry replied. But Harry hadn't slept in days, so he was too drowsy to remember what Ron would be seeing in his closet.

As Ron opened the closet, he grabbed the trunk and stared. Harry had gotten a pensieve, and there were many bottles.

"Harry, when did you get a pensieve?" Ron asked.

"After school ended," Harry yawned.

"Harry, you can't just go over to your local Wal-Mart and buy a pensieve!"

"Alright, alright." He sighed. "I stole it from...from Professor Dumbledore's office...after his funeral."

"But Harry!" Ron cried. "You can't just _steal_ from him!"

"Why not?" Harry asked. "It's not like he has any use for it anymore!"

"LOL! Ur rite Hry!" Ron giggled. He loved switching to chat speak.

But Ron had noticed more than a pensieve, there were about 30 bottles too, all labeled with the initials GH, and then a small unreadable note below it. There was also a single picture of Ginny and Harry together, and every so often their photographic selves would kiss.

Harry and Ron apparated together and they arrived at the Burrow a mere moment later. It was late, but everyone was up. Harry saw everyone he wanted to see except for one person: Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley was knitting while they walked in, she got up immediately when she saw Harry and hugged him hard.

"Ow." He said. "Hey, Mrs. W! You've been using that bench-press that I stole from Sean from Degrassi that I bought you for Christmas!"

"Well, it could be that, or it could be that Mr. Weasley has had quite a bit of time off from the Ministry lately, if you know what I mean?" Ron began to cry again.

"I never understand what she means when she says that!" He wailed. Harry winked at Mrs. Weasley.

"You go, girl!" He said, giving her a thumbs up.

Soon enough, Mrs. Weasley yelled to Ginny that a 'special visitor was here'. Mrs. Weasley had no idea of the relationship that she and Harry had been in days ago, and thought that Ginny would love to see Harry. As Harry heard Ginny's steps down the stairs, the monster in his chest roared. A flowery smell wafted through the entire room.

"Is it the ice cream man?" She asked excitedly. But alas, twas not the ice cream man.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the'special visitor': Harry. She didn't think he was coming for another week! They stared deep into each other's eyes with a mysterious look on both of their faces. Then she fainted.

**Did ya'll like it? We'll be updating soon enough, so ****plz keep checking for updates, and reviews are the ****most welcome thing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Told you we would update...Lol. It's been well over a year. So we're probably starting off with a whole new set of readers that can APPRECIATE HUMOR! Well written humor, that is. Enjoy the chapter, because who knows when you'll see another...**

Harry rushed over to Ginny. "This girl needs CPR!" he shouted frantically. Harry immediately got down on his knees, bent down, and put his lips onto the soft, luscious, pink, soft, supple, luscious, soft, delicate, yielding, not firm, soft, angelic, exquisite, pulchritudinous, soft, superb, not grotesque, embouchement that belonged to Ginny.  
"Um...Harry?" Ron asked tentatively. "Wrong embouchement. I think you need to move up about thirty six centimeters."  
Harry's head jerked up quickly. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and then replied, "Right-o mate." He then moved his mouth onto her soft, luscious, pink, soft, supple, luscious, soft, delicate, yielding, not firm, soft, angelic, exquisite, pulchritudinous, soft, superb, not grotesque, other embouchement. He breathed in softly and then gave some of his breath to his former sweetheart. "Hang on Ginny, we'll get you through this," he said, and then began to push onto her chest. "One...two...three..."  
"ROFL HRY! U DNT PSH THERE!" Ron yelled, once again using chatspeak.  
Ginny jerked up from the ground suddenly. "Oh, what happened?"  
"Oh, thank Merlin you're alright Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley.  
"Mrs. W., you obviously cannot see that she's having an involuntary seizure while unconcious!" Harry said. He shoved her back onto the ground and once again began to push on her special area, and then forgot what Ron had said about the wrong embouchement, and moved to there.  
Ginny got up and kicked Harry in the mouth. "Are you freaking crazy Harry?"  
"Crazy about you...babe," he replied, winking. Harry wiped the blood from his mouth on his sleeve.  
"Harry, you're the one who broke up with me..." sighed Ginny. "Look, can you guys leave? I need to talk to Harry...alone." Everyone left except for Ron. "Ron, I said go away."  
"Well, I just thought Harry might need some back up..." Ron said, looking at his feet sadly.  
"GET OUT RON!" she yelled.  
"You know Ginny, this is why all of your boyfriends dump you..." he said.  
"I broke up with Dean, I broke up with Michael, and look who's talking Mr. Lavender Dumped My Ass."  
"Words hurt Ginny, they hurt real bad..." he said, trying not to break out into sobs. He then left.  
Harry looked at Ginny's shirt and stared for a second.  
"What are you staring at, Harry?"  
"Oh, you've got a little--um--stuff--on your uh...shirt," he said, trying hard not to giggle.  
"Uh...yeah, I like to call it a shirt," she sighed.  
"No really, it's so gross. Like someone puked on you. HO MY GOODNESS GIN! Did you get knocked up and have a baby? HO MY FREAKING MERLIN! Is the baby mine?" he asked worriedly.  
"Harry, I do not have anything on my shirt! I'll prove it to you," she said. Ginny looked down at her shirt. Harry quickly took his finger and flicked her nose.  
"Gotcha!" he yelled.  
"I am so glad we're not together anymore! Just leave me alone! Go hit on Hermione...or Draco or something. But leave me the hell alone you crazy fool!"  
"That hurts Ginny," he said. Harry pointed to the right side of his chest. "Right here Gin, right here."  
"Harry, your heart is on the left side of your chest."  
"Yeah, but we're British. So it's over here..." He pointed again.  
"You are such a retard! Infact, ever since school's ended the only sane one that I see is Hermione!" Ginny left on a very pissed off key.

* * *

Dracolicious666: hey rOn...sup?  
WeezLYishKING: NM...hey, u no wat sexy back meens?  
Dracolicious666: yea...u dont?  
WeezLYishKING: no! j  
Dracolicious666: hey...wat did that j meen? BTW-ur bringing sexy back...  
WeezLYishKING: oh...i was just crying so hard that it landed on my keybrd  
WeezLYishKING: hey...what do u meen im bringing sexy back...  
Dracolicious666: i think u no wat i meen...  
DRACOLICIOUS666 SIGNED OFF  
WeezLYishKING: I STILL DONT NO WAT NE1 IS TALKING ABOUT!

**Hey, like the chapter? If you don't, then you obviously have no taste. Because this chapter was cool. Kind of a cliff hanger...No? Well...please review OR:**

No reviews unhappy Maeve and Jordan  
unhappy Maeve and Jordan lagging in schoolwork  
lagging in schoolwork slipping grades  
slipping grades loss of priveleges  
loss of priveleges Jordan and Maeve can't hang out  
Jordan and Maeve can't hang out no fic written  
no fic written no reviews

See? Never ending hole of doom. So please, just review.   



	3. Chapter 3

**Wassup?????????????????? Are you ready for some more "Secret Obsession"? And what is Draco hiding??? Read to find out…**

Ron tossed and turned in his bed. "Harry?" He asked. "Are you awake?" Harry groaned.

"I'm sleeping…" He said. "Leave me alone…"

"But Harry!" Ron insisted. "I still don't know what bringing sexy back means!" He began to quietly sob. "Won't you tell me?" Harry turned over, and looked at Ron.

"It's not something you tell…it's something you just _know_."

"Please…" Ron begged. "Please…?"

"Fine!" Harry yelled. "Bringing sexy back means…" He stuffed his head on his pillow and mumbled something that sounded like, "mmph mmmph zzzz. Now go to sleep." He quickly began to snore.

"I still don't get it." Ron whispered to himself, tears silently pouring down his face.

* * *

The next morning, Ron was walking around his house, quietly singing and sobbing to himself.

"I'm bringing sexy back…yeah. I don't know what it means, but that's a fact…yeah. I wish I knew exactly how to act…yeah. 'Cause now I know I'm bringing sexy back…yeah. Listen, Harry says…yeah….he thinks I know now but I'm not aware…And Draco says he's wearing underwear…yeah…But I don't know exactly what to say…yeah.

"I'm bringing sexy back…but I don't know how to act…yeah." Finishing his song, he began to sob a bit more, realizing that he hadn't checked his e-mail yet.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "I've got a PM from Malfoy!" He sat down at his chair and began to converse with Draco via AIM.

Dracolicious666: Sup, ron?

WeezlyishKing: Draco, may I ask u a ?

Dracolicious666: yup

WeezlyishKing: wat dos bringin sexy back meen

Dracolicious666: I told u…ur bringing sexy back…

DRACOLICIOUS666 HAS SIGNED OFF

Ron began to cry some more.

**What is Draco up to? Review, and maybe you'll find out soon…**


End file.
